


Hawaii : Sometimes Sees Visitors

by hisfoolishgirl



Series: Hawaii : A Series of Vactions [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: BO!Hattori, BO!takagi, But it's someone major in canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hakuba is innocently stumbling into things, Is about as BO as Takagi is, dad!Takagi, yeah someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Wataru Takagi escaped at a young age, but not young enough to avoid their lessons.Shinichi Kudo escaped by taking up a different name - Conan Edogawa.Kaito Kuroba escapes after every heist with the help of his glider.And sometimes, strangers stumble through Hawaii even when those interested in their health tell them to stay away.





	1. British Man Visits the Colonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on picking up the adventures of our Hawaii traveling boys - but I had an idea.
> 
> So here we are. With more BO!Takagi and co.

Hakuba didn't notice the added officer, not at first. He noticed Conan’s increased attendance of KID’s heists, and that he’d, seemingly, as a byproduct made himself a bigger target of being tapped out of the heist by KID. He got trapped and prank far more in other words. That was what he really noticed at first. Everything else came later.

Or rather it all came at once. The new guy, detective by his dress, was holding him back from climbing the stairs to the roof while Conan slipped past him, “Woah, woah, woah,” The new guy said as his arms filled the way past him, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Co-” Hakuba started with a point to the now scampering form.

“Hm?” The Officer said, “I just heard on the radio that Kaito Kid was spotted three floors down.”

“And clearly on his way up here,” Hakuba answered as he tried to push past the man once more, this time with far more effort, “Besides, didn’t you just see-”

“And now he’s on the second. He’s changing things up, Kiddo,” The man said with a slight smile as he tapped his ear, and the earpiece tucked within it, “Let’s go get back to work. Downstairs.”

Hakuba nodded. He believed the officer, until he saw Kaito flying away from the rooftop. Then he recalled the increased amount of KID tricks he’d had to work his way through to get to the stairs, and that Conan had been a common face on the recent string of heists.

And that he hadn’t noticed the man that was now casually talking to Inspector Nakamori about last time - and how they’d  _ definitely  _ have better luck next time. 

That was what lead Hakuba to a sinking spot of suspicion that maybe, just maybe, something more was going on then appeared.

He decided he’d ask Kuroba in class tomorrow. Not because he’d expected an answer, but because he was mad and couldn’t think of a better and more petty way to get his revenge on the thief.

He never noticed that the steps behind him had shifted to go into reverse. They had been so soft to begin with.

* * *

 

Kuroba had had Conan on the rooftop with him as he’d checked the gem for Pandora. Takagi was playing check for them, keeping all of the pieces that they had legal connections with out of their way - and out of harm’s way. KID didn’t know how close Hakuba had made it for getting past their collaborative work - because Hakuba required more than a sly comment from Takagi to keep him in check - but he was aware of the fact that he’d been forced to drop the gem - not Pandora, didn’t bleed on the inside - with a cry of pain.

He swore about the snippers, and he looked at Conan, saw him still for a moment before running into action. He’d expected to see Takagi as well. The wingman of his that had a gun. The only difference between him the shrunken friend, “Hakuba,” Conan hissed as he dragged Kaito out of view. He’d forgotten to move in the moment. Whoops.

Kaito nodded mutely. Neither needed to ask about what that meant for the man shooting at them. It meant they’d simply have to wait there for the detective to save them. Only choice they had. Conan’s sleep dart couldn’t make it over that sort of distance.

“I’m going to ask him for my own,” Conan mumbled. Kaito shivered at the thought of being at the wrong end of the brat with a gun. 

“Please don’t,” Kaito whispered, “I don’t need anything else to surprise me in my dreams at night.”

Conan might have joked about a comment like that, but they both knew he had too many of his own nightmare’s to find the humor in that statement.

It took five minutes for Takagi to shake Hakuba. It had felt much longer. He took care of their guest, and then the boys rushed to his side. They all finally looked at Kaito’s wound. The bullet had made its way through Kaito’s hand. He wouldn’t be attending class, or even going home, the next day. Their detective would be stitching it up, and, well, it wouldn’t be the first time that Kaito had been forced to spend the night in Takagi or Conan’s guest room while he recovered from getting shot. And a hand wound was something that he couldn’t bluff a recovery through.

* * *

 

Aoko was sitting at her desk, tapping her pencil with frustration. Hakuba approached her tentatively before asking where Kuroba was. She simply shrugged, “Wasn’t home when I knocked on his door this morning. You would have thought he’d tell me at least if he was going out of town today.”

_ You would have been right to think that. _ Hakuba frowned, “Thanks, Aoko. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” She had huffed at that, but really - he had enough concern for the two of them that she didn’t need to add to the world’s collective pool of concern over the world renown thief.

Hakuba smiled as Akako walked past him, and she merely giggled. There was a mirth in her eyes that he couldn’t place.

* * *

 

“Akako - anything I have to say to this surprise visit isn’t something that I could say in front of the brat,” Kuroba purred from his spot on Takagi’s couch. Conan was the only thing blocking her way in.

“We both know that isn’t true,” Akako answered with a knowing wink at the pint size man in front of her.

“Kuroba-”

“How the hell did you even know where I was?” Kuroba snapped.

“I asked Lucifer, of course. You should know this by now,” She answered with a shrug, “Now are you going to tell the famous Kid Killer that I can come in, or are you going to send me away now?”

“Send you away!” He snapped with his uninjuried hand and hurriedly motioned for Conan to slam the door in her face.

Conan obliged, and Akako left with a sigh before pulling out her phone and dialing a friend. Hakuba quickly answered, “Akako?”

“He’s fine. Won’t be in class til the end of the week I presume from what I saw of his wound.”

“Wound? What are you-”

She hung up, and she smiled. She didn’t need to ask Lucifer to know that that would perk his interest enough to be able to follow all of the clues back to the detective.

* * *

 

“Who was that?” Kudo asked slowly.

“A witch,” Kaito answered before rushing to clarify, “In a literal sense. She wasn’t lying about how she found me, but damn. Hakuba knows now. He has to. It must have been why she came around.”

“Friends?”

“She’s tried to use her magic on me to kill me - enslave me? Same diff, on multiple, multiple occasions.”

“Oh.” Kudo managed, “You really do manage to keep up a wild assortment of friends, you do know that right?”

Kuroba simply groaned, “I know. Trust me. I know.”

* * *

 

Hakuba didn’t know that Akako had planned his visit by baiting him with a hair bit of knowledge, but he was standing outside of that Officer’s door all the same.

Wataru Takagi was an unflappable man was what Hakuba had noticed as he pushed his way past the officer. Yes, he was technically illegally entering since he hadn’t been invited in, but as he stared at the tiny - and  _ empty - there was no Kuroba anyways _ \- space he found the officer offering him dinner with an innocent smile. Since he’d come all this way anyhow, and it would only be fair for Hakuba to answer some of his question while he ate anyways - bursting in as he finished cooking. It had been a dinner for one, but it was something he could add a salad to. It would barely feed two. He hadn’t been planning on having anyone else that night.

This wasn’t where Kuroba was staying then after all. It didn’t make sense to Hakuba. Kaito didn’t have anyone else to stay with that Hakuba didn’t know - The Kid Killer. He’d been distracted by the newcomer that he’d forgotten about the child running past him. He cursed himself silently as he sat down at the dinner table.

Hakuba noticed nothing about the reserve man, but in hindsight maybe he should have noticed something about the questions that had been asked of him as they ate. Normal considering the circumstances, but also prodding naturally towards revealing his skills as a detective, the methods that he had used to decide on Kid’s Identity, and the connections he’d used to get Takagi’s address. 

And, maybe he should have thought about the adage used by magician -  _ When something seems perfect…   _ It wasn’t a line that was finished any time that he’d ever heard it, but the implied ending was clear -  _ That’s when you know it’s most certainly been rigged. _

But, Hakuba didn’t think of either, not at that moment. He simply answered the questions, and he had thought he’d answer them thoroughly as a way to apologize for the assumption he’d made about the detective’s morality. 

He rushed into yet a different set of assumptions - that the questions were because the detective knew nothing, that the man was innocent. He never questioned his source, and he never questioned the fact that there had been in fact a rather considerable chunk of time between Akako’s call and his arrival.

He never noticed the small drop of blood that had stained the carpet out in the hallway, and how it had a brother on the carpet close to door, on a clear path to the bathroom. Like a man with a bloody injury had been rushing his way to getting it cleaned and bandaged. 

On his way out however, he did notice the nearby cafe, Poirot, across the street - and the detective agency on top of it. He recognized that name instantly.

* * *

 

Kuroba and Conan were teenagers, albeit one of them no longer quite looked the part. As such, they had a, admittedly small, access to their own sources for funds. 

Kuroba texted Takagi about Akako's visit and their suspicions of Hakuba's upcoming one as Conan ordered their meal. They sat in the cafe across the street, in a back corner both so the pint sized one could watch the front and Kuroba had the back.

Avoiding Hakuba was key, but avoiding ending up on a fast track return trip to Hawaii was also as equally important.

They ate, and they talked. Then, Kaito’s phone buzzed.

_ He’s seen Pirot. Kid Killer must have sprung into his mind. _

Kuroba looked up at Conan, “Hakuba’s headed upstairs to the agency.”

“Ran will tell him that I might be down here.”

“Where to, Sherlock?”

“Home. He won’t know to follow us there. Might try to see if we’ve gone back to Takagi’s.”

Kuroba nodded. It was as good a plan, and solid reasoning, as anything he’d be able to come up with, “Lead the way then, kid.”

Conan frowned at that, but he also did exactly as asked - he led.

* * *

 

A week later, Kuroba returned to class. Hakuba didn’t buy the causal air his classmate let off. It was like nothing had happened. He was simply chatting with Aoko, and the a few other classmates were involved. It was normal, too normal considering the circumstances.

Hakuba didn’t mean to stand, looming over Kuroba’s desk, but he did it all the same. Kuroba looked up at him and slowly raised an eyebrow, “Is there something I can do to help you?” He asked simply.

Hakuba frowned, “A week?” He asked, “What happened that made you miss a week of classes after your heist.”

Kuroba rolled his eyes, “Not Kid.” He answered simply before turning back to Aoko.

Hakuba slammed his hand on Kuroba’s desk, and Kuroba twitch. He turned back to Hakuba with raised hands. If Kaito said anything, Hakuba didn’t notice it. 

He just noticed the way Kaito’s hands looked. The palm of one of them… He could have sworn it was thicker on the edge of it then the other. Like a bandage had been covered over. That was when the teacher entered the classroom.

Hakuba rolled his eyes and left Kaito behind so he could find his seat as classes started for the day.

* * *

 

Kaito texted as he walked home with Aoko after school.

_ He’s following me. If you’re currently you need to leave. _

_ I’m not, but Takagi is. He wanted to check your wound after that infection scare last week... _

_ Got it. _

“Bakaito!”

“Yes?” He answered in a false stiletto. He stopped to do so, and he noticed the convenience store beside them, “Do you want to stop for snack?” He asked, “I promise I’ll be a better listener then that.”

She pouted at that, “You’ve been a terrible listener lately.”

He winced, “Studying,” He whispered, “Mom wants to make sure I can get into a good college. She thinks I’m not the sort to pay attention in class!”

Aoko giggled, “You mother is not wrong about that. Yeah, let's grab some snacks. Then we can study at my house. Dad’s home for once so I’d like to see him.”

Kaito nodded, “Sounds good to me!”

He texted Takagi in the convenience store -  _ Stalling to buy you time as I ditch a tail -  _  and then he enjoyed the rest of the afternoon and evening studying with his friend because she was right. He had started to treat her differently after meeting Kudo and Takagi. It wasn’t safe to draw as close to her as he’d once been trying for. And seeing Kudo lie to Ran? It had tampered his desire to keep doing that to Aoko.

About ten minutes later he got a reply from Takagi.  _ Don’t need to see you tonight after all. Take your time. Have fun with Aoko. _

* * *

 

Hakuba was kneeling outside of Kuroko's door, with a set of lockpicks in hand, when he felt the nuzzle of a gun brush up against his back, “Please stand slowly,” A voice whispered into his ear.

Hakuba nodded, and he rose. This was what he earned for stooping to Kaito’s level to try to find out what was going on.

“Now,” The man continued, “Put your hand on the door, and open it.”

Hakuba nearly swore as the door flung open freely. It hadn’t even been locked. The man led him inside. The house was dark, and the air felt still as he slide even further into the house. 

When the stranger flicked on the lights, Hakuba glanced to the side out of the corner of his eye, to the mirror, and he saw a man with long silver hair at the other end of the gun. The man didn’t notice. He simply kept Hakuba deeper into the house.

* * *

 

Takagi had easily found the Kid Kave - and he would have bet actual money on the reality of that being what Kaito called it. Although, with the amount of notebooks and academic studying the boy had down here. He was rather proud of the work the kid was doing - way out of his ball park. It explained the caliber of Kid’s tricks, and it was reassuring to know he had a good head on his shoulders for all of the head long danger he dived into.

The cave was concrete, and that was why Takagi didn’t receive Kaito’s text. Kaito had no idea Takagi knew it existed. He didn’t notice the singular code that would have given Takagi away. Or the cameras that now littered his house. Those would have also given Takagi away since they all lead back to that cord and into the cave. The best way to utilize a secret hiding hole was not to get caught using it after all. It simply connected to a secure program on Takagi’s computer, and it gave him a secure spot to vanish to that wasn’t the Kudo residence to work on their collaborative actions on planning their final Hawaii vacation.

And the camera system was the reason Takagi was now pulling his gun out of it’s holster. The pitch black hue of it matched Gin’s coat.

* * *

 

Hakuba sat with his back to the intruder. He counted it as a blessing. It meant he might not be murdered in his friend’s living room. Well, after this he would call Kaito a friend. 

_ He very clearly had a damn good reason for his thieving. _

“Where is Kid?” The man growled.

“I don’t know.”

“You do.”

“If you know so much about me and my cases then you’d already know where Kid is and you wouldn’t be bothering with me.”

The man grunted, maybe even smirked at that, “His father. Where is Touchi?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re so confident and loud mouthed about a  _ teenager  _ stumping the police,” The man answered, “Where is Toichi? Snake might be distracted - but we don’t call him by his proper  _ code _ name for a reason.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hakuba whispered. There was too much to take in.

“Toichi is dead,” A third voice whispered.  _ Detective Wataru Takagi. _ Hakuba was too relieved to be feel tricked, “Now. Put down the gun. Place it beside Hakuba”

Hakuba felt the gun leave his back. And he saw the gun be place gently beside him.

“Hakuba - Pick up the gun,” The detective continued, “And then come stand behind me.”

Hakuba nodded, and he did as instructed. He watched over his shoulder as it continued.

“Now, turn around and name yourself.”

“Kid?” The man asked.

The detective snorted. He tapped his badge, “Nope.”

“That’s not standard issue.”

“Very sharp of you to notice. Name.”

The man didn’t give Takagi his name. He didn’t give anything.

“Why are you here?”

The man started to move. Takagi shot into the floor beside his foot, “If I’d shot your foot - It would be easy to falsify the report. No one would accuse me of lying if I said I didn’t know there was an artery. No one would the homicide a murder.”

The man stilled.

Takagi smirked, “You can asked me.” He glanced at Hakuba, and his eyes pulled the question out of Hakuba.

“Who are you?”

“You’re the kid,” The intruder breathed.

Takagi shifted his aim, “Name. Say if for the boy’s sake if nothing else.”

“Gin.”

“Very good,” Takagi grumbled, “Now, why are you here?”

“Was trailing the brat,” He answered.

“And why were you here, Hakuba?”

“Kaito was buying time for someone to leave here.” Takagi’s phone buzzed.

“Could you point your gun, Hakuba, at the man in front of us while I check that? I’ve heard you know how to use one of those after all.”

“I do,” Hakuba grumbled as he complied. 

Takagi pulled out his phone, “Oh. Well, you were right about what Kuroba was doing anyhow.” He quickly sent a message and pocketed the device.

“One last question, Gin. Do you have a sample on you? Of the Apotoxin?”

“How do you know about that-”

Takagi shot again. This time it landed cleanly into Gin’s chest, “Didn’t matter,” He told the man as Gin tumbled backwards into the couch Hakuba had been sitting in moments prior, “I can’t have you reporting in after this.”

Gin looked like was trying to talk. He moved like he had tried to reach under his coat.

Hakuba averted his eyes.  He heard more gunshots.

“I’m sorry,” Takagi whispered. Hakuba looked back, and he dropped the gun in his hands.

“We should get going- there’s an inspector that lives next door,” Hakuba choked out, “Not that you don’t already know that.”

“Kaito’s dad had the house soundproofed years ago, and I just refreshed it with Kaito the other day,” Takagi answered, “We - I’m sorry. It’s best for you not to get involved any further. I can see you home before I clean this up if you want.”

“Why would I want you to escort me home.”

“I’m sure there was no offense intended by that statement-”

“You just killed a man in cold blooded murder!”

“I - I might have,” Takagi hesitantly admitted.

Hakuba stared at him, “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Takagi smiled. It was small, and it wasn’t happy. There was a sad sort of humor to it, “I can’t.”

“And why not?”

“Hakuba.”

“So, you think Kaito is safe to get shot at? And not me? Why is that?”

“Because he’s the one that sucked me back into this,” Takagi answered with a subtle nod, “Not the other way around. I got out of this - and you have no reason to get in to begin with.”

“Yes,” Hakuba choked out, “I do.”

“So I’m not going to see you home then, am I?”

Hakuba nodded, but he didn’t look Takagi in the eye, “Yes, I suppose your not. You’re going to give me the answers that I need to keep myself safe since I’m dragging myself into deeper.”

Takagi smiled, “Fine,” There was humor in his eyes, honest laughter as he started to pat the man down. He pulled out a vial. It contained white and pink pills. “But you’re helping me get rid of the body.”

“Come again?”

“And then we need to go see a different sort of kid then you’re use to.”

“You mean one that isn’t a thief?”

“I wouldn’t go that far. I don’t know what he’s been getting up to lately. He might have tried to steal something from Vermouth after all.”

“What?”

“Answers can be stolen,” Takagi explained as he put the vial in his pant pocket, “As well as given. Like you just did. Forced yourself into this.”

“I did not-”

“You did, Hakuba, and if you want more answers then you’re going to have to shut up and follow instructions as I give you the rest of them.”

Hakuba took a deep breath, but he nodded, “Sure. As you say.”

Takagi winked, “Now, upstairs is Kaito’s room. Behind the picture frame up there you’ll find a room - plenty of tarps we can use in there.”

* * *

 

Hakuba missed school the next day. He spent it sleeping after pulling an all nighter helping an officer of the law dispose of a body.

He needed the sleep - because after hearing the story he couldn’t find an answer to how the murder wasn’t justified. Gin would have died in jail at worst and simply slipped away, out of the fingers of the law at worst - and that wouldn’t have mattered. Kaito, Aoko, Hakuba, Takagi and Conan would have ended up at various levels of dead as well. Or their loved ones.

When he woke up it was dinner time, and he found himself stumbling out of his house and back to Takagi’s apartment. He knocked on the door, and Takagi smiled at him as he opened the door.

“I have the case files read. I figured you’d want to pour through them,” He said as he closed the door behind Hakuba, “I won’t be able to stay. I have a date tonight, but gun in the drawer - any drawer, attached to the top if something should happen. Also one in the couch cushions. And you have my phone number, Kudo’s and Kuroba’s if you need anything else, correct?”

“Yeah,” Hakuba choked out.

“There’s a meal for reheating in the fridge for when you get hungry. Tea is by the electric kettle - I picked up a black tea today if that’s more up your alley after your time in England. Same with the soda in the fridge. Help yourself - files are on the dining table.”

Hakuba stared at Takagi as he fluttered about and rambled while also readying himself for his date. 

He found himself with his phone in his hand, Kuroba’s number ready to dial, before he even realized that Takagi had left, with the lock latching behind him.

“Okay then,” He breathed out slowly, before turning to the table tucked out of the door’s line of sight. Then he saw the files, the piles and piles of files, “Oh, Sh-”

* * *

 

The next day, Hakuba made it to class. He made it, and he slept through it.

Kuroba tapped Hakuba’s desk during lunch, and Hakuba jumped at the ready. He hand flew to where Kuroba knew Takagi kept his backup service piece tucked away. He smiled at Hakuba who looked flustered, “So,” Kaito breathed, “I heard you managed to find a vacation package to Hawaii?”

“Huh-” Hakuba closed his mouth, took a deep breath in, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Yep. I  _ surf  _ now.  _ Apparently _ .”

Kaito slapped him heartily on the shourled, and perhaps he enjoyed his old nemesis’ just enough to put by gones behind him, “Welcome to the family,” He answered with a smile, “Gotta stay in shape. Swim lessons are on tuesdays.”

Hakuba let his face fall forwards, back into his arms and Kuroba let him fall back into his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only other person I have planned wandering into this fiasco is Hattori. And that will be up before the end of March at latest. 
> 
> As a heads up, I'm starting my next adventure at the end of March, and as such if something doesn't get posted then it's safest to presume that it's not going to happen. At least not for quite some time.
> 
> (As such, I do have a SherlockxConan crossover fic that I rather like, but it's nowhere near complete despite having crossed over passed the 50k threshold. It does have a mild resolution as such though at that point. (The Great Game with Conan and Co involved and such.) If anyone is interested in read that - just let me know and I'll post what I've got up to the comfortable cutting off point. It just may never be finished passed that due to my upcoming time restraints.)


	2. Sometimes - When You Grow up You Realize Home Is A Paradise Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that since I butch the continuity of Conan that I could butcher more then that. This starts from Hattori's first meeting with Conan and is paced to intermingle with the rest of the narrative. Holmes takes place after the Original Hawaii and the Koushien takes place after the last chapter by about two weeks. The last segment is an epilogue of sorts. 
> 
> I apologize for any typos and the lack of edits. This was suppose to be a one day project and it just kept growing. As such, I'm not pur say proud of that last arch, but there is only so much time I can throw at the edits for it.
> 
> I would be also be reminisce if I did not mention slight influence of Black Echo by discordiansamba. Wonderful fic.

Hattori wasn’t his last name, but his parents still didn’t know that. He barely did, and if he wasn’t currently on the wrong end of a gun he would have fiercely claimed that knowledge and belief were two completely separate things.

But he found himself at the end of Vineyard’s gun nearly every week. That meant it didn’t matter. The Organization could show interest in his life at any moment and that was something that apparently he needed training for. He was nearing a decade of her training. No lock could hold him. No accent confused him. English was as natural as his birth language. If he could ever get Vineyard’s gun out of her hands he would be able to take it apart in seconds.

Originally the lessons were in the park while he played. He would play spies with the young lady that was there babysitting some of his other playmates. He learned to notice things from her. Eventually, he noticed how none of the other kids ever seemed to talk to her. She had smirked at that, and she had told him the truth then. 

_ That’s because I’m not actually there to watch over them. I’m here to help you be a proper spy. _

He’d laughed at that and then continued to climb around the playset. In hindsight, he wished he’d ran away. Not that the lessons were bad. Not that he didn’t enjoy her company even. She was a kind teacher, harsh but he knew from his dad how dangerous the world was. He’d frequently slip into his office when he was there to read the closed cases that he’d worked. She never put him off of his dream to be detective.

He was only bitter with her because he’d eventually asked her why, and it wasn’t the answer he’d hoped to hear.

_ “Why are we doing this?” _

_ “Hm?” _

_ “I’ve just come to realize that not everyone has a secret tutor training them, Vineyard. Nor do most people only go by one name. Not that it matters - I’ve seen you in the news enough to know what your full name is, but that hardly simplifies what’s going on between us. What’s going on? What you training me for? Why are you  _ even  _ training  _ me _?” _

_ She had stared at him then. There had been a laptop in front of her, and her instructions had been about the steps to hack into the average hotel camera systems. Her eyes flickered over his face as she searched for something, “You’re not a kid anymore are you?” _

_ “Vineyard.” _

_ “I’ll tell you,” She reassured him, “But I’ll tell you all of it. You’ve waited so long to ask though. Why, Heiji?” _

_ “Because I trusted you?” _

_ “You don’t know?” _

_ “I do. I have to considering how often you take me off the streets with a live gun planted on my back just to start these sessions. I’m just curious now. I hadn’t questioned it before now. I was so little, Vineyard. Why did you train a kid how to take out the kneecaps of adults?” _

_ She sighed slowly, and she started to pack up her laptop, “Because adults might have tried to kill you - or kidnap you. Your name isn’t actually Hattori Heiji. That’s why I’m training you. My employers aren’t the sorts to just lose children, and I’ve been doing this for a rather long amount of time. I was worried it might not go so unnoticed, and with… The currently changing climate, the different circumstances, of the now - I am given even fewer reasons to cut this off.” _

_ “What do you mean - I’m not actually Hattori Heiji? That’s what my parents named me.” _

_ She pulled her bag over her shoulder, “You’re a detective. I would have cut off the lesson if I had thought this would be easy for you to take,” She put a hand on his chin. She held his face, and Hattori noticed then how young she looked compared to the time they first met. She was the same, over the last decade, to him anyways. She had never changed, “You’re not living with your birth parents, Heiji. I planted you into that family because I knew the Organization would never look there for you.” _

He hadn’t spoken after that. He’d let her walk away.

Now, a week later, he was staring up the shaft of her gun.

“You’re distracted,” She whispered.

“No shit, Sherlock,” He whispered back.

“You can’t let it show in your face,” She answered. She tucked her gun away and pulled up something that more closely resembled a toy of a gun, “You understand that, right?”

Hattori nodded. Kazuha had noticed it during the week. Even if she hadn’t, he knew how important compartmentalizing was for a detective - for anyone in law enforcement really. He understood. 

“I’m going to shoot you for real then,” She continued, “But the darts in here are small and they have a mild reactant, it will be uncomfortable if I do manage to land a shot but it won’t be lasting. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes,” He answered simply, “I want to be okay with what you told me last week, Vineyard. It’s changed nothing.”

She smiled, small and soft, and she held out a hand to help Hattori stand, “Very good. I thought you might - not react well to it.”

Hattori stood, with her help, and sheepishly scratched at the back of his head, “Yeah, well, I mean. I’m a detective, and I’ve had a week with the case. I was not - not so calm…”

There was more then one broken bokken in his room that he was hiding from his parents due to the training he’d done one his own after she’d left. 

“But you gave me time. You’ve been trying to keep me safe, and family isn’t blood. It’s bonds. So it’s changed nothing. It’s only distracting because it still hurts.”

Vineyard nodded, “The goal now will be to disarm me.”

“I’ve never managed that!”

“And I have live rounds,” She answered with a smirk before stalking off into the maze of the warehouse they were in, “You said you wanted a distracted.”

“Goddamnit, Vineyard.”

Her laughter echoed, and he chased after it.

* * *

 

Kazuha’s eyes were boring into the back of him as he as sat on their bullet train to Tokyo the next day. Then, what he feared would happen, did. She leaned forward and she whispered to him a single question - “Are you okay, Heiji?” 

Hattori couldn’t sit without pain, and he would be right to blame Vineyard for that. She had shot him more then once in the attempt to _ motivate _ him. Right above the knee caps, from the back. Then once he’d actually managed to catch up to her - the gun had shot him in the back a couple of more times. So, the honest answer was no. He was not okay. In many ways. 

He was a detective. His job and passion was finding the truth. Well - if nothing else, at least if the spy thing fell through he’d be able to apply for a spy position. He’d be applying pretrained. He’d get the job.

Hattori relaxed with a sigh, “I’m find, Kazuha.”

“So, I’m going shopping,” She said simply before motioning at the bag at Hattori’s feet, “And you have wine with you - why again?”

“Going to see if I can track down Shinichi Kudo since he’s gone and disappeared a month ago. Gotta prove I’m better teen detective in Japan after all.”

Kazuha raised an eyebrow, and Hattori frowned, “ _ I’m not carrying your shopping, Kazuha. _ ”

“But you’re soo good at-”

“Ya idiot. I said no. That means no.”

She huffed, but the lessons came back and his pain went by unnoticed.

* * *

 

Conan’s cold was apparently the least of his worries. Kaito wouldn’t stop texting him and Takagi the same sort of nonsense in a secure group chat. Takagi was humoring him by responding.

Perhaps it had to do with the Detective’s ill perceived sense of guilt for Katio’s shoulder getting clipped in the last heist. It was the reason Kuroba was on the good drugs.

But none of that had anything on the heart attack he’d just recovered from. One Hattori Heiji of Osaka had just slammed his way into the front room of Mouri’s detective agency demanding to see him. Or, more specifically, to see Kudo Shinichi, his much taller self.

And he had shouted the name Kudo Shinichi with far, far too much confidence.

He was almost looking forward to taking the offered stiff drink. He would need it to handle to the loud, brash man that wouldn’t stop asking Ran about where he actually was.

Then the case showed up, and his cold had only gotten worse with a fever. He just needed another round of Apotoxin to top of his day.

* * *

 

He swore a lot. Kudo swore a lot as he tried to find something to wear. It wasn’t hard, but he wasn’t happy. Burning down to a tiny size had been painful enough. Growing ten years in less then a minute - was even more pleasant.  _ Where did he even find the mass for it- _

He refused to think about it. There was a murder case, and Hattori was going to botch it up.

There’s only one truth, and protecting the innocent mattered more then his own self comfort.

* * *

 

Hattori was shaking by the end. It wasn’t because he’d been upstaged. It wasn’t because he’d fooled by the method of the crime. It wasn’t Kudo’s words. 

It was that the man had been murdered in front of his eyes. He hadn’t noticed it was happening right in front of him. It was how the crime scene had been set up. He wasn’t suppose to notice, and perhaps it was unfair of him to blame himself for the man’s death.

The next week however he brought it up to Vineyard, “I missed someone being murdered. Right in front of my eyes, Vineyard.”

“What do you want me to do about that? Condolences?”

“Can you - Can you teach me how to spot an assassin?”

“No,” She answered simply, “I could only teach you how to be one. We are only known by our own.”

Hattori swallowed, “So, you whatcha saying, is then that if I want to stop someone from killing someone, all underhanded like anyways, in front of me is by knowing how to do so myself?”

She nodded.

“And that’s something that you know how to do?”

“It came with the rest,” She answered simply, “Do I scare you now then, Hattori?”

He shook his head before thinking about it, “You mentioned an organization?”

“We do all sorts of bad things.”

“‘We’? You’re a bad guy?”

“I am.”

“No. You’re trying to save my life. You saved my life from them already.”

“You never asked me what I saved you from, Hattori.”

“What?”

“From becoming exactly what you’re thinking of.”

“Look here, Vineyard. Just because I know something doesn’t mean I’ll use it, and there is a difference between a grown man learning a certain set of skills and having them forced onto a child. Ya most certainly saved my life then.”

She smirked, “So you want to learn how to commit a homicide then?”

Hattori wished she hadn’t put it so straight forward. But homicide wasn’t murder. He was learning how a person could kill another one. Not the intent to do such.

“Yes,” He whispered, “Yes. I think I do.”

Vineyard nodded, “Give me a month to get ready for that then. Before that though - maybe we should finish last week’s interrupted lesson?”

Hattori nodded, and then he listened.

* * *

 

Kazuha is the first to bring up the Holmes Murder Mystery retreat thing. She brought the flyer for him to class and everything. He stares at it, “I prefer Ellery Queen,” He tells her slowly.

They’ve been friends long enough that he knows she knows he cares no torch for Holmes. She rolls her eyes, “Yeah, but you mentioned meeting a boy named Conan so it caught my eye since you said he was related to Kudo Shinichi, didntchya? Clearly someone in the family likes this detective enough to name someone in the family - I was just tellin’ ya about it ‘cause I know you seemed disappointed that Kudo vanished off the map again!  _ Maybe he’ll be here. _ ”

Hattori frowned, and he opened his mouth to tell her exactly what he thought about - He closed it and took the flyer, “Maybe you have a point, ya idiot.”

She rolled her eyes, “And who’s the idiot if you think I’m the one with a point?”

He smiled at her, and if he hadn’t been the idiot he was he might have noticed the light red blushing her cheeks at the look, “Thanks, Kazuha.”

* * *

 

He was in a chokehold later that day as Vineyard started their lesson. That was when he told her that he’d be going to Tokyo again - without Kazuha this time. It was his own trip.

“Why?”

“Curiosity. There’s the Detective of the East over there - he keeps disappearing,” They always keep it short and straight to the point. They might met every week, but Vineyard made it clear from the straight off that she wasn’t there to waste her time.

She smiles, and that catches his attention. She smiles with ease, but it never fills her eyes. He’s eager then to see if he can find Kudo again. Vineyard is a mystery, and so are her newly revealed employers, and now it seemed that he had a lead to figuring her out. 

Not that he needs to, but he fears her carrying too much on her own. It wants to keep her safe just as much as she does. She’s fought to make sure he can save himself.

 

 

* * *

__

_ When she showed up on his doorstep - he knew something was wrong. He didn’t expect to be handed a set of tickets and a word of caution, “You’re not the only one.” _

_ And he fears that this simple hand off is as straightforward as he’d first thought Shinichi’s was. _

 

* * *

 

 

Hattori watched as Edogawa Conan arrived with a tall dark haired man that he didn’t recognize. His breath hitched as he saw Kudo Shinichi. He couldn’t quite see his whole face, but he knew that man’s shape. It haunted his dreams - correcting his deductions even months after their first meeting. 

But then, he turned and he stared at Hattori. No recognition, on either of their accounts. There were differences, the eye color, texture of his hair now that he got a better look at the front. There were hints of differing facial structure as well.  Hattori glanced at Conan and he watched rather then listen to the portly old man introduce the whole affair.

“Really? Carefully chosen?” Someone eventually sputtered as an interruption. His finger pointed wildly at the two men behind Conan, “Those two most certainly don’t know Holmes!”

The teen rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed awkwardly, “Herlock Sholmes was a fantastic read!”

The adult moaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. That had Hattori smirking, “Yo, Conan!” He called out, “Whose the two old farts with ya?”

“You’re the same age-” The Kudo look a like let out as Conan’s laughter bleed over it.

The adults were over Conan in moments. Hattori couldn’t see if the kiddo had tried to reply to him. He shrugged it off, but he kept watch anyways. 

He missed the tall fellows with Conan sharing a glance with each other before the man’s eyes lingered over him for just a moment before the slightest of nods.

* * *

 

The three did linger after the dismissal for the evening as Conan stared with excitement at the test in his hands. They had tried to leave, but the kid was buzzing with excitement and was far too distracted already trying to solve the test. The Kudo clone was kneeling beside the kid, “You aren’t seriously thinking about answering/ that quiz are you?”

Conan simply frown at that statement, “It’s for a  _ first edition,  _ Kuroba.”

“I’m just sayin-” Kuroba got cut off with a slight kick from the adult with them. Both kids looked up at him immediately.

“He’s already asked,” The man said simply.

Conan swallowed, and he fumbled about with the test, “I really love Sherlock…” He whispered like it was an apology.

Hattori strolled over, “Ya a smart kid, Conan. I wouldn’t be surprised if ya had looked up all those kanji and knew Holmes even better then I do now.”

The adults tensed, but Conan smiled at him, “Hattori-niisan! I was surprised to see you!”

“Ah, well, I was hopin’ to see about Kudo Shinichi again - after all he’d dived out the last time we met,” Kuroba for unknown reasons started to choke at that, but Hattori smiled at Conan, “Glad to see ya not sick this time about.”

Kuroba gave Conan a rough shove of his shoulders, and Conan simply frowned before turning back to Hattori with a rough laugh, “Can’t stay sick forever, can I?”

Hattori had to give him that, “What brought- You came here for the Sherlock didn’t you?” Conan nodded. Hattori glanced at there company, “Who came with you?”

Conan grabbed the adult’s pants leg, “This is Detective Takagi from the homicide division of the Tokyo Metro Police! He’s a friend of Shinichi’s and Mouri’s and my uncle! I really,  _ really _ wanted to come so he managed to snap a few so Mouri wouldn’t have to come!” Then he pushed the Kudo clone who let out a yelp in response, “Kuroba Kaito is a friend of the family! My aunt knew his dad! We had a third ticket so we figured Ran would also want the weekend to herself or to have some time with her dad and we invited Kuroba instead!”

“Ah!” Hattori held out his hand. Kuroba gladly took it, “Name’s Hattori Heiji - my dad is the superintendent in Osaka. I’m a teenage detective like Kudo. Had the pleasure of meeting him last time in Tokyo - and Edogawa Conan here as well.”

Takagi took his hand once Kuroba let go of it. He smiled wide, “Pleasure to met you, Hattori. Are you going to try to tackle the quiz as well?”

“Nah. I enjoy murder mysteries - Ellery Queen is the best. But I’ve been spending too much time in spy novels of late - I might even manage to fail an Ellery quiz this long!” He answered with a laugh. 

* * *

 

The next day was when the oddities started. When the first person left the dining hall, Takagi slipped out with them as well. Kuroba and Conan joked around, but as Hattori slipped into the seat beside them they tensed up, “So, Conan, how was the test?”

Conan smiled, “Easy, Hattori-niisan!” His brow furrowed, “But I’m really surprised you’re talking to me. The adults that talk to me are always family.”

Hattori nodded, conceded, “Just curious since I know I heard the other two giving you a rough time about it.”

“Oi, oi,” Kuroba grumbled, “I was just trying to watch out for the kid. He’s got an ego when it comes to Holmes after all.”

“And you with Kaitou Kid!” Conan huffed, “Really- It’s quite silly how much of a fan you are of him!”

Kuroba laughed and tousled Conan’s hair, “Says the Kid Killer,” He teased.

“Kid Killer?” Hattori’s off the hand remark lead them into a casual chat about the current happenings of the legendary thief and the multitude of close calls Conan had had with catching him. It kept going during the wait until a sharp bark interrupted from the door.

“Kaito!” Takagi called out, “I can’t get  _ your _ luggage lock off of  _ my _ suitcase.”

Kaito sheepishly laughed, “It was just a prank, old man!” He grumbled as he excused himself from the table, “I’ll get it sorted out though!”

“And Conan’s?”

“He did something to my bag too?!” Takagi nodded with an etched in frown.

Conan started to chase after the now running teen, and Hattori was left alone with a sigh and the rest of the adults that had decided it be for the best to try to out wait the director.

* * *

 

“He’s been murdered,” Takagi explained to Kuroba and Conan as he opened the garage door for them. They could see the car and the body from there, but they stepped inside to tuck themselves away from any prying eyes that might wonder why the officer was consulting two kids.

Kuroba appreciated that because he knew he had to be very, very pale faced looking at the body in front of him. They could hear the car going as well.

“Yeah,” Kuroba mumbled. His hand pressed to his mouth. The other two stood with stone faces that he only wished he could have.

“Someone here is a murder,” Conan added. Takagi nodded.

“Kuroba,” Takagi whispered, “Could you go and check on the phones. He had them locked up in his office, I believe. That shouldn’t be a problem for you - slipping in and out unnoticed?”

Kuroba nodded, and he almost slipped away at that but Takagi continued.

“There’s also a phone in the lining of by suitcase. If the other phones are trashed - get that one. I need to call this in to the inspector. Like hell if we’re getting sucked into an locked cabin scenario.”

“Why like this though?” Conan asked. Kuroba shivered as he watched Conan pull his eyes away from the car, “The heater is on - to affect rigor mortis. He’s clearly been posed to look like he’s driving. The door is open as well - it leads straight off a cliff. Why make it so - convoluted?”

“Albi?” Takagi offered.

“For an alibi it’s gotta be someone in that room we just left then,” Kuroba offered. He had to try to be helpful.

Conan nodded, “Yeah,” He whispered before diving to the second car an peering under it, “The gas has been drained.”

Takagi nodded, “Figures. I had just presumed that the keys were gone.”

“Could still be hot wired,” Kuroba provided. He could do it. It would be a struggle with that make, but he could do it.

Takagi stared at him, “And with a car like that one - would you be willing to explain why you’re able to do that while also being affiliated with the police?”

Nope. Kuroba didn’t say it, but that’s because the answer wasn’t the sort the needed to be stated aloud.

“Hard car then?” Conan whispered.

Takagi and Kuroba nodded, “Very,” Kuroba provided.

“Especially since if they’re draining the gas anyways,” Takagi grumbled before rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I would check the brakes and the battery as well before actually driving off with it if they’re being this through about the whole affair.”

Conan nodded. 

“Best go to check on the phones then!” Kuroba said with a bitter smile, “Although I think we’ll all know what I’ll find there.”

Takagi nodded, “Actually - You’re right. Just go fetch the phone I have tucked away.”

Kuroba raised an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t we confirm-”

“We don’t want to tip our hand that we’ve already made the call,” Conan answered, “The host isn’t the only going to die tonight.”

“The real question now,” Takagi grumbled, “Is do we stop this now or do we infer for a better image of who the murderer is?”

Kuroba would have slipped out but the two genuinely seemed to be locked in considering their choices, “Clearly it’s the other teen detective here?” Kuroba hissed, “He’s a part of the Organization, isn’t he-”

“Vermouth asked me to watch over him,” Takagi reminded him slowly.

“Did she?” Conan whispered softly, pain filled his eyes, “What did she say exactly?”

“She did,” He repeated more firmly.

Conan looked away, “I’m just saying she’s not the most trustworthy of tour guides.”

“She saved my life - and that’s what she’s done again. She’s pulled the kid out of the organizations handholds. You of all people should know that not everyone gets to slip away.”

“Ai has nothing-”

“Ladies,” Kuroba hissed, “No matter what. We have a dead man, and we’re about to call the police here. What matters isn’t who is next, but why? Why would someone with a poor choice in wardrobe color have to kill this old man?”

“Akham’s razor… ” Takagi pointed out slowly.

“Means  _ he _ wouldn’t,” Conan grumbled.

“You seem rather pointed about him being in deep with the organization,” Kuroba whispered.

“You can’t revoke trust,” Conan told him with his eyes piercing into Kuroba’s, “And - if he’s still an active member? Then he’s trying to surf after a man that’s dead on their books.”

Kuroba took in a slow haltering breath as Hattori’s words came back to him, “And he’s already got the proof that you’re alive,” He whispered.

Conan nodded, “Hattori is dangerous. Even if this isn’t a crime he’s responsible for.”

“He’s not,” Takagi’s voice was firm with conviction, “But you both have a point. Kuroba, I’ll be securing the room to make sure no one’s slipped away while you get the phone. Take Conan with you. Call in for me, will you?”

Conan nodded, and the two of them slipped away while Takagi watched.

* * *

 

The detective with Conan opened the door again and surveyed the room, “Hattori,” His clipped voice cut through the air. Hattori nearly stood at the call. He simply looked at Takagi, and before he could let out so much as a yelp of acknowledgement the man continued, “Has anyone else left the room?”

Hattori shook his head, “No, sir.” Hell, if he knew why he slipped out a sir, but it was too late now.

He smirked, “Good,” Then he took a step inside, and slammed the door close behind him, “One of you knows exactly why I think that,” He told them, getting the attention of the couple that hadn’t been flustered with his abrupt entrance, “There’s been a murder.”

“What?” The tall mop head sputtered out.

Takagi stared at him, “Yes.”

“What?” Hattori stood this time, “Someone’s been murdered?”

Takagi turned to Hattori then, “Yes.”

Hattori sat back down, “The host?”

Takagi nodded, “And someone in this room is responsible for it.”

“You can’t know that?” Mop sputtered. 

Takagi raised an eyebrow, “Oh really now?”

“I mean, how can you know that?”

“I’m a detective for the Tokyo homicide department,” Takagi’s voice was ice, “And I think I have a firm idea of who committed this crime.”

“Oh?” Hattori leaned forward, “Want to describe the crime scene for us?”

 

* * *

 

 

_ “They want me to represent the East of Japan?” He asked with a wince over the phone. _

_ “I know you said you needed some time away - but really this old heart of mine won’t last fore-” _

_ “Yes,” Hakuba groaned, “I’ll have the ticket purchased, and I’ll accept the position.” _

 

 

* * *

 

Hattori knew from the invention that something was wrong. A TV producer contacting him from Tokyo for a detective koushien through email?  It wasn’t right. However if he was representing the west - then he might chance meeting Kudo at it. Who else could represent the east?

He told Vineyard during their next training session, and she smirked once more as she wished him the best on his trip.

Hakuba stood outside of the Mouri Detective Agency, and it was Conan that answered the door. The boy - if Hakuba could call him that - sputtered about at the sight of him.

“Don’t be rude, Conan!” Ran called from the kitchen, “Who ever is it - hurry up and let them in!”

“No worries,” Hakuba charmed with a smile, “No offense was taken. The boy has every right to be surprised to see me. I just returned from England this week. I didn’t tell anyone either.” He looked down at the boy, “However I need to borrow the infamous Kid Killer to help me with my next case. Just for the weekend. That is if I can anyways?”

Ran glanced at Conan, “Is it safe?”

“It’s actually apart of a television production. I didn’t ask, my housekeeper accepted it for me in fact. She wouldn’t have done for me it if it had been dangerous. She doesn’t think seeing me with the dangerous cases is good for her heart.”

Ran nodded, “It’s not,” She bent down next to Conan, “Do you want to go?” She asked softly.

Conan glanced at Hakuba and he watched his fellow surfer for a moment, “Yeah,” He mumbled before through all of his excitement into it, “I would love to go solve a case with Hakuba-niisan!”

Hakuba smiled, and Ran sighed. It was settled.

* * *

 

Kuroba was the one driving Hakuba and Conan to the pier, “I don’t like it.” He said simply, “I don’t like this one bit.”

Hakuba snorted from the seat beside him, “Do I look like I care about that?”

Kuroba frowned at him, “I’m not asking if you care. There’s something wrong with this.”

“You don’t know that,” Hakuba frowned.

“He’s got a pretty keen sense for this sort of thing,” Conan admitted from the back.

“See, the pipsqueak agrees with me!”

“Oi, oi! I wouldn’t have gone that far!”

Hakuba snorted at Conn’s remarks, “So, Kuroba, what do you think we should do?”

“Let me come with,” He answered simply.

“Nope,” Conan and Hakuba answered just as simply.

They pulled up to the pier as Kuroba sighed, and that was when Conan saw Hattori, “Seems we’ll be fine,” He commented before unbuckling and point out the other teen detective.

“Oh,” Kuroba grumbled, “Whelp. At least if this is a trap they won’t be walking away without a few bruises then.”

Hakuba raised an eyebrow at their certain statements, “What are you talking about?”

“Hattori Heiji there,” Conan mumbled, “Is like Takagi. He’s been trained - or is currently training, don’t know which for sure - the same way Takagi was.”

“Oh-” Hakuba’s breath hitched, “Is he safe?”

“He’s not in on our surfer lingo, but we’re pretty sure he’s not a resident of Hawaii. Or at least I trust Takagi's decision on that.”

“Oh. So he doesn’t know that we know then?”

Kuroba glared at Hakuba, “I just said - Yes. You’re right. He doesn’t know that we know, and we have no idea what he does know.”

Hakuba nodded, “Well,” He glanced at Conan, “Glad you came after all?”

Conan rolled his eyes and then he shrugged before leaving the car, “Could you pop the trunk so we can grab our bags, Kuroba!”

* * *

 

“Conan here I know,” Hattori said as he sat down beside Conan and his new friend. He had his hand outstretched to the stranger, “‘Fraid I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting ya yet.”

The blond took his hand, “Hakuba Suguru,” He said bluntly, “I’ve heard alot about you from Conan. Left an impression the last time you two met.” 

Hattori raised an eyebrow at Conan, “And what about the time before that?”

Conan smiled, “Shinichi-niisan was the one that solved the crime that time!”

“And it was that detective you brought that solved it last time - by that logic I shouldn’t have left any sort of impression.”

“He lied when he said it was a good one. Spared your feelings that way. Adults don’t like hurting other adults feelings.”

Hattori’s glare didn’t soften as he raised it to Hakuba, “Kids just say the darndest of things, don’t they?”

Hakuba shrugged, “I’m rather surprised you’re chatting with us. With ease. Aren’t we on our way to a detective competition?”

Hattori shrugged, “Something someone once told me was that there are no points or winning in a solving a case. Just finding the truth. I like that. Shinichi left an impression with me even if I didn’t impress the kid that had been -” 

_ Conan hadn’t been with Shinichi.  _ The thought had almost sounded like Vineyard. It was her case that Kudo was connected to… His eyes dropped down to Conan before he broke out in a wide smile to cover the thought, “Really, though? Nothing? I had done a pretty good-”

Conan stopped looking at him, pointedly broke eye contact with him in fact, “If Shinichi-niisan hadn’t been there an innocent man would have gone to jail. Japan as a 99% percent conviction rate. The case would have set and solved.”

Hattori floundered at that. “I mean - maybe -”

“There is no maybe,” Conan snapped.

Even Hakuba straightened up. “Seems rather personal, don’t you think?” Hattori added softly, “But you’re so young…”

Conan nodded, “But I went on a vaction once with my uncle, Kudo Yasuku, it was to Hawaii, and it was there that he told me that it’s a detective duty only to accuse the guilty if we could help it. A false charge can be as murderous as allowing a guilty man to commit-” Conan choked for a moment, and his eyes snapped away so he could finish, “To commit suicide because of our deductions.”

Their spot on the boat was quiet as the other two detectives joked with the producer.

* * *

 

“Wait - You’re a superintendent's son too?” Conan nearly shouted as they introduced themselves properly to the others involved in the koushien. 

Hattori turned slowly to him with an eyebrow raising even more slowly, “Is it really that much a surprise - Wait what do you mean ‘too’?”

Hakuba smirked, “I am also the son of a police superintendent. Really, though, Conan, shouting at people while they’re talking is rather rude.”

Conan closed his mouth and then quickly bowed, “Apologizes. I just - I just -”

“I am hurt,” Hattori grumbled drily. He glanced at the rest of the detectives and they all shrugged. 

_ It’s surprised him that I’m the son of a police officer _ . Vineyard’s voice subtly seemed to note. As if he - knew something he really should have any clue about. 

It had to be nothing. That’s what he kept telling himself as he continued to brag and to listen to the conversation around him. He’s only brought back to ground once the other two - Natsuki and Junya - point out the matter he’d thought of us as well, but dared not to mention - the absence of Kudo Shinichi.

Hakuba shrugs it off, “I was told they couldn’t get a hold of him. You can always think of me as the guest from abroad if you’d rather. I have spending most of my time England as off late.” Then a deep smirk hit his face, “Conan here is from Tokyo. He can take Kudo’s spot.”

Hattori would have brushed it off as light ribbing - the kid was smart after all - but then Conan sputtered, “What the-?”

“The kid?” Natsuki raised an eyebrow at that, and Hattori feared that was the only reason they hadn’t heard some rather vivid language.

“Conan?” Junya caught on, “Wait - Edogawa Conan, right? From the Kaitou Kid heists?”

“He’s beaten my record for nearly catching the thief, on multiple occasions. I think, that maybe his age will be a disadvantage, but he’ll still try his best. ”

Hattori heard the slow whistle, but he thought about Kuroba. He paled. Maybe nothing, but he realized he was thinking that an alarming amount for one evening.

“I’ll be the best like no one ever was!” Conan beamed.

Nah. Hattori had to be imagining it. This kid couldn’t be Kudo Shinichi - involved with Vineyard’s  _ connections _ and friends with an internationally wanted thief  _ and  _ an internationally traveling detective. No one could have a life  _ that _ complicated.

_ Just you?  _ He hated that it was a valid point, and that it lead him putting those hints down for future reference.

* * *

 

“Blo-!” Hattori closed his mouth. He rolled his eyes, “It’s fake.”

“How can you tell?” Hakuba asked.

“Solved as many murder cases as I have,” Hattori snapped, “And you get a sense for it.”

Conan kicked Hakuba’s ankle, and the teen winced. 

They did know -  _ and they were being really obvious about it to him.  _

“Let’s go check the window,” Hakuba picked up, “See what’s going on from the outside.”

* * *

 

There’s a ledge. Conan notes. Around the window, wide enough for an adult to use. It has to be part of the trick for the locked room. There was no hurry to rush in. They could see the director breathing and there were no other signs of harm done to the man.

“They can only lock from the inside,” Hattori grumbled. He looked down at Conan and held a hand out to pull him up, “Wanna check? I’ll take turns with everyone else,” He reassured everyone else, “Just no reason to make the kid wait, ya know?”

They nodded at that. Well, everyone but Hakuba and the kid. Conan took his hand despite the apparent suspicion towards him.

Hattori held him carefully on the hips as he stood on Hattori’s legs, not enough space for luxury movement, “So,” Hattori whispered in his ear. It wasn’t a surprise. Conan tried to focus on the window, “What is it you think you know about me?”

“I don’t think,” Conan whispered with a smirk, “I know.”

“Hm?”

“I know I don’t have a reason to trust you.”

“You are Shinichi Kudo, aren’t you?” Hattori’s voice broke as he asked.

Conan raised an eyebrow at that, and he searched Hattori’s face before he thanked the stars above them for Takagi’s lessons in lying, “What did you just say?” With a tone of please don’t repeat the ridiculous.

The man met his gaze however and he repeated it. This time with confidence, “You  _ are _ Kudo Shinichi, aren’t you?”

And Conan could only barely keep the plea from his lips.  _ Please don’t kill me. _ Conan turned back to the window, and he noticed the glue on the frame. A tiny bit of gloss not connected to anything on the inside. 

Pushing it in would make for a distraction, but ruining the koushien would also draw undue attention to him.

“Hakuba doesn’t know. Promise me - you won’t hurt him.”

“Hurt-?” Hattori flustered, “Why would-  What are you two involved in?”

“I just said - Hakuba isn’t-”

“Not him. 'Cause you just said he isn'st - I mean, You and Vineyard - Chris Vineyard.”

Conan gasped, “You know her actual name? You know who Vermouth really is?” 

“That’s her codename - isn’t it?” Hattori asked with a hint of too much desperation.

“I swear if the kid is explaining it to you-!” Junya interrupted.

Conan glared down at the man, “We were just noting how all the rooms have lavender! And a tool box!”

“And I was surprised when he noted that it’s a mansion we’re staying at!” Hattori added.

“So - Maybe all of this is also an allusion to that case a year ago! The Lavender murder mystery - since we all know this isn’t actually a TV production!”

The detectives smirked at the boy before Natsuki ribbed Hakuba, “I can see why he does better then you do at those Kid heists!”

Hakuba frowned, “I assure you. He’s the bane of my existence at times.”

Conan held Hattori’s hand, “Talk later?” He whispered. Hattori nodded and he helped the kid down before jumping down himself and letting the next detective look.

* * *

 

The moment Junya announced that he knew the trick was the moment Hattori had decided to follow him. Because as improved as it was - Conan was right. This was connected to the anonymously missolved case. 

And he wasn’t going to watch another murder happen under his nose. Not while waiting for Kazuha to figure out what it was when he meant when he left her on that pier.

Conan trailed after him while Hakuba investigated to prove their points, but he didn’t get close enough for the two of them to talk. Just to watch. 

Considering Hattori’s skill set, and what he knew of  _ Vermouth _ \- not Vineyard, Vineyard was different from her professional mask. He could figure that much out - he couldn’t blame the kid. Not when he’d nearly plead for his life just moments earlier.

* * *

 

It was Kuroba and Takagi on the ship with Kazuha, much to Hattori’s surprise, “It was thanks to these two the captain  _ of this fine vessel _ decided to bring us to you. Having a police badge makes everything easier,” She told him with a nod.

Takagi approached him with a smile, and Hattori watched Kudo walk over to Kuroba with Hakuba trailing behind them. They all glanced in his direction. He looked back to Takagi and accepted the offered hand, “Pleasure to met you - again that is.”

Takagi smiled, “Glad last time we met wasn’t so fleeting an impression.”

“You know each other?” Kazuha sputtered, “How when?”

“When I was little, I went on a vacation to Hawaii,” Hattori said with a smile. Takagi’s grasp tightened for a moment, “But that had nothing to do with this - I met him last month at the Holmes Retreat. I mention this to ya, Kazuha. He’s the one that found the host. First one to the crime scene, figured everything out and everything. Kept the other man from dying with the earlier conculsion to the case.” 

“I didn’t know you’d gone to Hawaii!”

Hattori snorted, “Didn’t ya hear, ya idiot - I said when I was little. Like really little. Like Conan said he was when he got advice from his uncle.”

“Conan?” Kazuha sputtered.

“The kiddo over there,” Hattori grumbled, “Smart kid really. You should met his Nee-chan. Ran Mouri. I think the two of you would have a blast - and she’s Kudo’s woman. So since I’m still waiting for him to show back up… We should drop by and visit sometime.”

“I’m sure she’d like that,” Takagi added, “And it’s always nice to see a friendly face around Conan. He needs all the positive influences in his life he can get.”

Hattori smiled at that before wrapping his hand around Kazuha’s, “I presume you don’t need us sticking around here now do ya, detective?”

“Do you have a place to stay the night? I hear everyone was planning to stay at the island.”

“Figured we wouldn’t wait to crash and visit with the Mouri’s. We’ll take Conan home.”

Takagi laughed, “Had been planning on taking him home with Kuroba and Hakuba here, but yeah, sure. That sounds like a better plan for the two of you. If you have a ride that is?”

Hattori sputtered as Kazuha laughed, “The bike only fits two, ya idiot!”

Hattori glared at her, but he said nothing, “You can follow us then,” Takagi provided, “I’ll make sure you get there safe.”

Hattori nodded, “Fair enough.” Hattori pulled Kazuha’s knuckles up to his lips, and lightly kissed them.

Takagi’s eyes widened at that, “Dating?”

“Life’s too short and dangerous to wait,” Hattori answered before leading Kazuha away, “I have to go make sure this idiot didn’t hide my bike on me - or lose it.”

“Ya the one that lost it last time, idiot!”

* * *

 

Hattori sat in Pirot with Conan, Kuroba, Hakuba and Takagi while Kazuha painted nails with Ran upstairs, “So Hawaii  _ is  _ the keyword then, isn’t it?”

Conan nodded, “Yep.”

“And what are we then if we’re trying to get away from or stop an island?”

“Surfers,” Kuroba answered with a smirk.

“These codewords make no sense,” Hattori answered as he leaned back in his seat.

“You’re telling me,” Hakuba grumbled.

“They use to,” Kuroba groaned with a roll of his eyes, “But then we grew as a group.”

Takagi nodded, but he slid a bottle out of his pocket with two capsules, “Ai wanted me to give these to you, Conan. She just finished. Didn’t want to make you wait. Since I got the sample to her a couple of weeks ago.”

Conan slowly took the pills, “When we’re done with our vacation.” He said simply, “I won’t come back til we’re safe. For me to do so anyways.”

“And, now we get back to me,” Hattori leaned forward, “Just what in the actual hell is going on here?”

And they told him, with a singular question for him at the end as well.

And then, he told them - everything that he knew.

And together they hoped - that with everything they now meant that their vacationing relationship with Hawaii would be over with shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end. I don't plan on writing any more in this series. I hope if you made it this far that you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
